1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal transceiving methods, signal transceivers, network connecting methods, and network devices, and more particularly, to signal transceiving methods, signal transceivers, network connecting methods and network devices for making a value of a clock frequency of a transmitting signal the same as that of a clock frequency of a received signal and for calculating a distance between different seeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the specification of High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) 1.4, a received signal and a transmitting signal of a network device are put on the same pair of transmission lines for signal transmission. As a result, the transmitting signal may rebound to act as the echo, which further downgrades the quality of the received signal. Especially, when the network device outputs a signal which is the same as another network device, for example, both of the network devices output the same idle sequence, the echo signal resulting from the transmitting signal will be identical to the signal of another network device. At this moment, the receiving end of the network device can not differentiate whether the received signal is a signal generated from another network device or an echo signal generated due to the transmitting signal. Therefore, the connection operation of the network devices might fail when the echo signal of the transmitting signal is erroneously recognized as the signal of another network device.
To avoid this situation, an echo canceller is usually disposed in the network device to sole the aforementioned problem. However, if the echo canceller operates under different clock domains, the design of the echo canceller will be very complicated. Besides, if the echo canceller does not turn on/off at the appropriate timing, it may fail to cancel the echo signal correctly or may affect the signals to be transmitted/received, which further affects the network connection.